


Interesting Case

by CoffeePillow



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5908900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeePillow/pseuds/CoffeePillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How ironic; people have gifted these people with powers. Imaginable power that would most likely do more harm than good. Caitlin survived the accident yet this fact scares her. She is so much more than a person with powers that is meant to kill. At night, there are times where she will wake up screaming because the mere thought of her killing people frightens her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting Case

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Shu (@FrostWells on twitter) helped me with this fic and I cannot thank her enough. We are also working together to make this a multi-chapter fic!! So we're going to update this!! :D We're excited about this. The rating on this fic will probably go up. So be aware of that fact. :D

This isn’t how she wanted to meet him. The man she idolized. The scientist she aspired to be. She didn’t want to meet Doctor Harrison Wells as an _experiment_  gone wrong. She dreamed of working with him at STAR Labs after she graduated from Hudson University. Now, here she is, with him, under circumstances that she couldn’t even possible imagined, let alone even remotely wanted.

Caitlin Snow never wanted this to happen to her. _She never wanted to be one of them._  One of those metahumans. But maybe it won’t be that bad. After all, she’s now one of those metahumans that’s practically worshiped in this city. How bad can it be?

X

Of course it had to be snowing the night of exams. Actually, snowing was a bit underestimated. A blizzard seemed more appropriate. She didn’t live that far from the university but walking didn’t seem like a wise choice in this predicament. Of course, every typical cliché rolled into one, Caitlin’s car refused to start. Now, of all times. First, the grand demonstration of the STAR Lab’s Particle Accelerator was today of all days. She was extremely disappointed that it was the night of her exams and she was getting pissed off with every second passing by. Coming to terms with her car not starting, she opted to take the public transit and walk the rest of the way.

On the train ride there, she could see the bright beam lights moving around STAR Labs in the dark sky. _If I could finish early, I could probably make it,_  Caitlin thought. _Yeah, if I wanna fail this exam and say bye-bye to my future._

Getting off at her designated stop, she started to make her way to the university in the cold night. That is, until she heard a deafening explosion from the direction of STAR Labs and a wave of light coming towards her. The normal reaction was to run but she was frozen in place, staring at the red shockwave that was rapidly headed towards her.

The last thing she remembered was the burning sensations she felt as it collided with her and the feeling of ice cold snow around her body.

X

News got around that he Particle Accelerator was a failure, causing an explosion which affected the entire city population. Not only was the Particle Accelerator a failure, the incident also supposedly caused the loss of lives of seventeen people and injured countless more. . However, something groundbreaking had also happened. Apparently, those who have been affected physically by the shockwave and _survived,_  had their bodies mutated to a certain degree which gave them powers of some sort. People are calling these mutated beings, _metahumans_  – human-like beings with extra-normal powers and abilities, be they technological, alien, mutant, or magical in nature.

How ironic; people have gifted these people with powers. Imaginable power that would most likely do more harm than good. Caitlin survived the accident yet this fact scares her. She is so much more than a person with powers that is meant to kill. At night, there are times where she will wake up screaming because the mere thought of her killing people frightens her.

One particular night, she woke up feeling sick; nauseated, sweating. She held onto the edges of her bathroom sink and looked at her self. Her skin is much paler than it was before and her hair is starting to turn white. Her hands clench the edges of the sink her knuckles turning white. Her hands are getting colder, almost frosty-like. She’s getting scared.

She knows the person who did this to her; she admired him for years. Now, it's time to talk to him, to set up a meeting, anything. She needs to get back to her _normal self_. A normal _life._

Harrison Wells ruined her life.

X

"You're...an interesting case, Miss Snow," Harrison Wells looks at her, allowing a small smirk. "You aware of what you’ve become now, right?”

He was met with silence and he continued. “You are what we call metahumans-“

She held her hand up to prevent him from continuing, "Stop it, Doctor Wells. I’m well aware of the _terms_  you call these mutated people, and I know what you do. I just need your help."

Caitlin folded her arms, hoping to appear a bit annoyed but suddenly, the room temperature dropped, causing her to shiver.

Harrison narrowed his eyes, the action not going unnoticed. Pulling his chair to his desk and folding his hands together, he asked, "Are you feeling sick, Snow?”

She gave him the barest of nods, "Yes. I feel a bit chilly, nauseated, dizzy – I’m not pregnant if that’s what you’re implying, Doctor Wells!” When she saw the skeptical look he gave her underneath his frames, she corrected herself. “I mean I feel sick right now, I'm not pregnant, I guarantee you that. I just feel like there is something inside of me, like… a _hunger._ " She shifts awkwardly in her seat, uncomfortable with the gaze Harrison was giving her.

"A hunger?" he repeated. “Please elaborate on this… _hunger_  you feel.”

"Yes, hunger, like... God, I don't know if I can actually describe it,” Caitlin laughs, obviously frustrated with him and herself. “It's odd. This whole thing is just crazy."

Thankfully, he switched topics. "Are you usually this pale?"

"No. Everything that has happened to me, everything weird, it happened after the Particle Accelerator exploded,” She leans in closer. "I've been hearing about these... attacks on people. The other day I saw someone on fire. Literally, on _fire._ "

"Ah, yes. Ronnie Raymond...but we're focusing on you." He reaches for his drawer in his desk, and starts writing. "So correct me if I’m wrong but your symptoms are, nausea, headaches, temperature... hunger. Not enough blood circulation, causing you to be abnormally pale. Hair suddenly turning white... anything else?"

"I get cold. Really cold. There is also this need to be warm all the time." She watches him look up at her again. "What is it?"

“This need to be warm," Harrison repeated, giving her a small smile. She couldn’t help it; she smiles back.  
"It's an odd feeling, Doctor Wells."

"I bet it is Miss Snow."

Feeling her face flame up at the way he’s looking at her, _again,_  she looks down at her hands, fiddling with her gloves, until completely pulling them off. Opening and closing them, she whispered, "My hands. They are cold to the touch and when I touch something – anything – they will make them freeze."

This makes Harrison's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "You make things _freeze?_ "

"Yeah, that’s why I wear gloves. So I won't make objects freeze."

"So you turn these things into ice, correct?" He jots this down in his notepad.

She nods, "I-I'm afraid that I will hurt someone when I touch them. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Harrison looks up at her again, there's that look again, and it shakes her to her core. He gets up from his seat, and walks towards her. Kneeling in front of her so they are eye level. "Touch me."

She scoffs, "I- what?"

It’s official. This guy is literally insane. She just told him that she has the ability to make things freeze with the touch of her hands and she wants him to _touch him?_

His hand is out for her to hold. "Touch my hand, Miss Snow."

"What if I hurt you?" said dubiously.

"There is a lot of 'what ifs', Caitlin." He then takes of his glasses, and puts them in his jacket. "I want to know more about you, if you allow me," his voice low. "Please."

It felt forever after she exhaled, and nods. She's shaking and he notices this.

"It's okay," he reassures her, and God she's so nervous. “Touch my hand.”

"I don't want to hurt you." She feels like crying, in front of Harrison Wells of all people. The person she admired forever.

"You're not going to hurt me." His palm is out for her to touch.

"Okay." One last shaky breath, and she places her palm on his and there was nothing. She felt nothing. "I... I don't understand."

She really doesn’t understand. She supposed to make him into a snowman, literally, by the mere touch of her. She squeezes his hand to see if she was hallucinating. Nothing.

Harrison lets out a small 'Hmm' sound and places his other hand on top of hers and then she starts feeling something.

"Wait," She tells him. She inspects her hand closely and she feels heat. Her whole body is starting to get hot. "Um, okay. Wow."

"What is it?" he asked. “Describe what you’re feeling.”

"I'm starting to get warm," She smiles at him, but panics when she processed what she said. "I wasn't trying to be flirty, I swear!"

Harrison chuckles, "I thought you were."

She blushes, and this need to be warm is intense. Maybe this was the hunger she was talking about. It felt good. _Too good._  
"It feels really good. To be warm, I mean," Suddenly, she feels his thumb rotate in circular motions on her hand, and the feeling is intensifying. "I – Doctor Wells –"

"Does it feel good?" he murmurs.

Good? It feels fantastic to feel warm again. Even if it’s at the expense of holding Harrison’s hands, which she definitely doesn’t mind.

"Yeah," she answers. She leans back in his chair, this comfy chair. It feels nice. Everything just feels nice. She opens her eyes, and he's staring at her with hooded eyes. "You look good in that suit by the way."

His eyebrows raise, and smiles. "Was not expecting that response."

"No, really. Does anyone ever tell you that?"

"Are you flirting with me now, Caitlin?"

"Maybe it’s the heat talking,” she retorted. “But all in seriousness, I don't know but you feel really good. Just letting you know. On both accounts."

He nods, and pulls his hands away, making her groan at the loss of contact. "You crave heat. Just as I expected."

"Hmm?" She feels so good, like she's on a high. "I feel nice."

"I can tell."

"I want to feel like this all the time. This... whatever this is. Feels so damn good. I forgot what it’s like to feel warm."

"Caitlin, you're on a heat high," He looks at her closely, her skin is turning to her natural colour, and her hair as well. "you are an interesting case, indeed."


End file.
